Sudden
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: Marichat. One Shot. It's Christmas and Marinette is alone on her balcony, thinking about her day. She isn't alone for long though. A black cat unexpectedly shows up in front of her.


**Just a short christmas one shot. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sudden**

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Miraculous.

 **Pairings:** MariChat (Marinette  & Chat Noir)

* * *

Marinette peered through her window, her eyes glossing upon a single, shimmering snowflake. Drawn to the white veil covering the entire city of Paris, Marinette placed her pen between the pages of her notebook and took a sip of hot chocolate from the snowman like mug that was on her desk. She then stood from her chair and grabbed her coat from her coat rack before walking up the stairs that led her to her balcony.

She stood on the balcony, alone, the cold winter air making her breath visible to her eyes. It was a lot chillier than she expected, but not cold enough for her to return to the warmth of her room. Marinette brought her arms close to her chest, rubbing her upper arms for extra warmth. Her teeth began to chatter and the hairs on her neck stiffened. She tugged on her collar, pulling it up while walking over to the edge of the balcony.

She smiled, her eyes taking in the sights of this beautiful Christmas night. Everything appeared to be perfect. The city was decorated with colorful Christmas lights and the city was still bustling with a few people who were singing the high-spirited songs that described this joyous occasion.

Marinette smiled as her eyes glazed over the giant Christmas tree in the distance – the Christmas tree located just in front of the Hotel de Ville. It was the brightest thing in all of Paris and was one of the many things that lifted her holiday spirits.

Her day was perfect. She had a pleasing meal with her parents and opened her gifts with them under the tree. She visited Alya and gave her a pie that her father especially baked for their family. She went to the enormous Christmas tree and sang carols with her fellow Parisians. Everything was grand and expected, except for one thing.

She didn't get to see Adrien. And she certainly wasn't able to snag a kiss with him under the mistletoe.

Marinette sighed as she reached into her pocket, feeling for the leafy plant. Alya gave it to her just before Christmas to use on Adrien. She found the idea dumb, but her heart said otherwise. Before this joyous day, Marinette tried several times to get her and Adrien under the mistletoe. It didn't work out though. She inadvertently got other people to kiss under it instead.

A faint rush of the wind blew through Marinette's hands, causing the slowly deteriorating mistletoe to leave her grasp and fly through the wind. Marinette gasped, reaching out for the plant.

She watched it fly away in the distance, causing the small smile on her face to fade away. She turned away; ready to return to her room. It's not like she was going to receive what she wanted with it.

"Looking for this _purr_ incess?"

Marinette stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned her body to see Chat Noir standing on her balcony railings with his knees bent. With his one hand, he held onto the railings for extra support, and with his other hand he was holding up the mistletoe.

Marinette gasped. She did not expect to see Chat Noir gallivanting around Paris on this holiday. She thought he would be celebrating this holiday with his family. The night was almost over though. Perhaps he was doing his final patrol before returning back to his home.

"Yeah," said Marinette, turning on her heel before taking a few steps towards the cat. She reached out for the mistletoe, but Chat Noir pulled it away from her reach. He then jumped off the railing and stood in front of her.

"Why so sad?" he asked with a frown. "Didn't get to kiss your _purr_ ince?"

Marinette scowled. She wasn't in the mood to play games with the cat. "It's nothing," she said in a low tone before reaching out for the mistletoe that Chat Noir was holding above his head.

"It's okay," he said, still keeping it away from her reach. "I didn't get to kiss my _purr_ incess either."

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Marinette gave up on reaching for it and returned to rubbing her arms for warmth.

" _Purr_ haps," he said, a devilish grin slowly forming upon his face. "Maybe tonight it can be different."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked up at Chat Noir, a smirk spread across his face. He lifted the mistletoe higher than before and dangled it above their heads.

"What? No way!"

"It's a Christmas tradition," he said, dangling the leaves again.

It was a Christmas tradition. Even Alya kissed Nino because of her attempt to kiss Adrien. She supposed that she had to do it too.

"Just this once, kitty." Marinette said as Chat Noir lowered the mistletoe.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said.

Marinette smiled before leaning forward, puckering her lips. She slowly closed her eyes, her cold face being warmed by the breath in front of her. It smelled minty fresh, like he just finished sucking on a mint or chewing on some gum. She then leaned forward, her lips finally pressing against his. Her eyes then fluttered open and she pulled back. She only intended on a short peck.

"You call that a kiss?" Chat Noir whined before pulling the bluenette into his arms.

Marinette yelped, shocked by Chat Noir's bold actions. He must have really wanted to kiss whoever the lucky girl was. The cat pressed his lips against hers once more with his right arm wrapped around her waist. Marinette flinched at first, but suddenly began to enjoy his soft, supple lips. She followed his movements, following his rhythm as their lips melded into the perfect pair.

Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat Noir's neck, pulling him closer, devouring his lips. In return, one of Chat Noir's hands travelled up Marinette's body. Marinette felt a rush through her spine as Chat Noir became more engrossed with their action. She felt his hand brush up against her arm, up to her shoulder, until finally, up to her face.

She felt the cold material of his glove brush up against her cheek, causing the tiny hairs on her neck to stiffen once more. He gently slid his hand up her cheek, until four of his fingers were resting just below her nape. Using his thumb, he caressed her cheek while letting their lips part for a slight second to gasp for some air.

As their lips parted, Marinette breathed heavily, but felt herself wanting more. She tugged on his collar, pulling him back, causing their lips to crash onto one another. They continued like this for some time, until pulling away again to gasp for some more air.

"Wow," Chat Noir said, out of breath.

Marinette felt her cheeks burn. "Wow," she breathed, feeling like she needed a nourishing ointment for her now chapped lips.

The two met eyes, and Marinette could see that Chat Noir was craving for more.

 _Beep! Beep!_

Marinette looked down to the ring that was signifying the end of his transformation. Chat Noir sighed before grabbing onto his staff.

"Merry Christmas, milady," he said before letting his staff extend. "I hope to see you again." He winked before pouncing out of the area.

Marinette blinked before bringing her fingers to her lips. "Merry Christmas, Chat Noir," she whispered. "I hope to see you again too…"

She suddenly wanted him instead.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays everyone! :) I hope you enjoy your day~**


End file.
